Izzy Jackson
by gambitgirl
Summary: After New Moon Bella really Izz Jackson calls her brother Percy to come get her and she meets someone new she can love but when Edward comes back will he be ok with it. or will he try to stop her new growing love and what does Nico have to say about it


**I don't own twilight or Percy Jackson all I own is some Starbucks also in this fanfic Nico is the same age as Bella and this is my first fanfic ever so be nice or you will die JK or was I?**

Going home

Isa/Bella pov

Edward and I where going out for a walk and I was thinking of a way to tell them I am a demigod did I just blow your mind, well let me explain, I am not the real Isabella swan she is still in phoenix with her mom I am really Isabella Elizabeth Jackson daughter of Poseidon blest by iris and younger sister of Percy Jackson by 1 year and the mist changed my looks but I really have slightly curly black hair that I have rainbow stripes in and my eyes are strange they change color with my mood**(I'll put the colors at the end)**thanks to iris. But I was brought back to earth when all of a sudden he stops and looks at me and then says

"Bella were leaving"

**(insert the forest part in New Moon)**

* * *

**time skip 2 months later**

When I dragged myself out of bed one morning Charlie a son of Ares the only one besides Clarisse I can stand said

''Isa as much as I love having you here you should I.M your brother to get you and bring you back to camp with your friends instead of moping around"

I hugged him and told him thanks then I ran upstairs to get a little box of stuff I brought from had 5 drachms, my bracelet that turns into a shield made by Tyson, and then all my pictures with my friends. they are all the seven, Grover, and Jupiter. and I have met almost every one but my brother friend Nico son of Hades. I've never seen him before but Percy talks about him a lot. So I took the box and went to the shower to make a rainbow while I was waiting I called of the mist to look like myself again. when I saw a rainbow I tossed in a drachma and said o'iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering show me, Percy Jackson at camp half-blood.

When it cleared I saw Percy and some cute black-haired guy I then realized that I probably looked like a nightmare I was about to clear the image when the cute guy saw me. And then said to Percy ''umm, there's this girl behind you'' and Percy turned around. Percy saw me and was shocked then yelled'' Izzy'' really loud and then asked

''hey why do you look like death, no offence Nico''

in my mind I was freaking out because this really really cute guy was Nico.

but I just said '' hey Perce can you please come pick me up I'll explain later'' .

When he agreed I swiped the image and ran to pack.

about an hour later I was all ready and said goodbye to every one but Charlie so I when to the kitchen to tell him by. after I did two people stepped through the front door into the living room one of them was Percy so I ran strate at him and tackled him to the ground.

my brother moaned and said ''wow Izz you gained some weight, I humped , hey Neeks, he started to pout and it was so cute, help me get her off please.''

I just realized that we weren't alone I turned and saw Nico there and started to get up when he came over to me and said ''please allow me.'' and helped me up then said

''hi I'm Nico Di Angelo and you might be?''

''hi I'm the better Poseidon child, a ''hey'' came from Percy, Isabella Jackson but please call me a nick name. I don't really like my full name.

he laughed and it was adorable then he said

''I know how you feel my full name is Nicholas and I don't really like it''

then I laughed really hard and I was happy that someone finally got my annoyance.

after we loaded all of my stuff in Percy's car we were about to get in when I realized we had a problem. Percy's car only had two seats and he probably wont let Nico drive so I would have to ride in his lap. I was beginning to act like my old self so I just plopped down on his lap and said ''since this is so weird lets turn on the radio''

after we got to camp I got of Nico's lap and kissed his cheek as thanks and ran of to my friends while I was grinning like a fool.

**Nico's pov**

when I was talking to Percy I looked around and saw this girl who looked like she had been crying and my heart skipped a beat who could make this beautiful woman cry. when I stopped thinking I saw she was about to swipe the mist when I said

''umm, there's this girl behind you.''

I internally cringed I sounded so stupid in front of her. Percy saw her and was shocked then yelled

''Izzy'' really loud in my ear and then asked

''hey why do you look like death, no offence Nico.'' I took no offence but was mad that he said that to her sa

but she just said '' hey Perce can you please come pick me up I'll explain later.'' but she looked like she was going to start crying again.

When he agreed she swiped the image and I asked him ''who was that?''

all he said was ''oh that was Izzy she normally looks better than that but she's my little sister.'' then he ran around the camp telling people that Izzy was coming home. I wandered back to my cabin and laid down on my surprisingly comfortable bed still thinking about 'Izzy' Jackson and who it was who could take the light out of her eyes like mine used to be.

eventually I fell asleep but woke up when I felt someone in my cabin I was about to threaten them when they turned the lights on and I saw it was Percy. he asked ''hey dude do you think you could go with me to get izzy and bring her back with her stuff I'll owe you big time.

''uh sure'' I said blandly but on the inside I was jumping for joy that I finally got to meet this angel.

when we got to the place she was waiting in the kitchen for us and when we got there she saw Percy and tackled him to the ground.

Percy said ''wow Izz you gained some weight, she humped it was really cute , hey Neeks, I pouted, help me get her off please.''

She turned and saw me there and started to get up so I came over to me and said ''please allow me.'' and helped her up then said

''hi I'm Nico Di Angelo and you might be?'' wow I thought I must sound like an idot.

''hi I'm the better Poseidon child, a offended ''hey'' came from Percy, Isabella Jackson but please call me a nick name. I don't really like my full name.'' I laughed

finally this angel has a full name ''I know how you feel my full name is Nicholas and I don't really like it''

then she laughed and I made it my mission to make her laugh as much as I could.

after we loaded all of her stuff in Percy's car we were about to get in when I realized we had a problem. Percy's car only had two seats and he wont let me drive so Izz would have to ride in my lap. When we got in she just plopped down on my lap and said' 'since this is so weird lets turn on the radio''

after we got to camp Izz got of my lap and kissed my cheek as thanks and ran of to her friends while I stayed there grinning like a fool.


End file.
